


Turn Off

by uofmdragon



Series: ICC application [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, argument, post-sex fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint and Phil argue about a turn off situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic for the imagine ClintCoulson. 
> 
> The prompt was Imagine Character A and B fighting.

Phil rolled slightly off Clint and collapsed next to him. Clint twisted next to him and Phil cracked his eyes open to watch as Clint pulled off his t-shirt wiped his chest and reached over to wipe the mess off of Phil. Normally, he’d feel something stirring, despite just having come, but that was when he wasn’t as tired as before. They’d been all over the world in the last week, busting a slave ring and Phil was exhausted. It hadn’t stopped him from showing Clint just how much he’d physically missed him, but Phil had no intention of moving. Thankfully, Clint had stripped him as they’d made their way to the bed.

The t-shirt flew across the room, catching on the rim of the laundry basket and hanging partly in. Clint grunted next to him, before collapsing. “Fuck, I’m tired, push it all the way in, when you turn off the light.”

Phil snorted. “Uh uh, I’m not getting up. You turn it off.”

“C’mon Phil, I’m tired, and I basically missed.”

“You turned it on,” Phil pointed out, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“Because I like seeing your face when you come,” Clint replied.

“That’s sweet, but I’m still not getting up.”

“Please,” Clint whined.

“Tired,” Phil said, rolling over and snuggling into his pillow. “You do it.”

“Phil…” Clint pleaded.

Phil closed his eyes. “You.”

“Phil, c’mon.”

“If you have energy to whine, you have energy to turn off the light.”

Clint sighed and poked at him. “Please.”

Phil rolled over, ignoring his lover. “You turned it on.”

“Ugh, you’re so mean.”

“Uh huh,” Phil agreed, starting to drift off to sleep.

Hours later, when Phil’s bladder was full and unable to be ignored. One of Clint’s arms was wrapped around him and a leg had slipped between Phil’s. He could feel Clint’s hair pressed between his shoulders and his breath along spine. The room was surprisingly bright. Phil glanced up and saw that the light was still on. Phil pulled away and made his way to the bathroom to pee. He eyed the lightswitch on the opposite side of the room and shook his head.

He laid back down. Clint could turn it off when he got up to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth, I googled stupid couple arguments and one of them stated after sex they argued about turning off the light and fell asleep with it still on.


End file.
